Hey Baby I Think I Wanna Marry You
by totallyhot
Summary: A night on the town, something more than alcohol and gummy bears, oh my! A little bit of language but not much. One-shot? Depends on the reviews! Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Ding ding we have a winner!...ya I have noooo idea what I'm talking about. All I know is I've had 3 cookies, chocolate milk, and some gummy bears. ****Yes that does make for a pretty hyper me :) lalalalala...**

**Oh yess guys ANOTHER songfic because i'm addicted to music! If you like this ya'll probably want to thank dom77 who requested a story with a happier ending so dom77 i really hope you like it buddy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know by now that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...I only wish that I do...then we would really get to see some action here! Oh I also want to add Sam has her long blond hair...I don't know if it's just me but she's pretty hot with it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam paced her living room back and forth. She and Jack were hitting the town. A lovely week off from the SGC was really what they needed. In celebration Jack had asked her to cruise around in his truck and go sight seeing downtown. Yes. it might be a little dangerous in some parts. But hell, they've saved the world many times. They could handle a few wanna-be gangsters.<p>

A knock at the door sent Sam flying there in less then a millisecond. She paused at the doorknob recollecting herself before opening the door slowly, as if to appear she was not in a rush to get out. In truth though, she was about to burst with excitement.

"Hello Jack" She greeted him, stepping out of her house. She closed the door and locked it behind her.

"You look amazing Sam" He said taking her in. She work a little black tank top and short shorts showing off those long legs of hers. It was a hot summer night and she wanted to dress comfortably, she didn't want to over-dress and be dripping with sweat. That was totally not hot.

"Thank-you. Ready to go?" She asked him. He was dressed in a white wife-beater with a thin white button up short sleeved shirt unbuttoned and cargo shorts. They were matched perfectly as if they were meant to be together. As plain as black and white.

"Of course" They walked to his truck together and like a gentlemen held the door open for her. She had to compress a giggle at their very informal dressing and how formal he climbed to the driver's side and slide in. Turning the keys the truck roared to life and they began their trip into town.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you  
><em>

About 3 drinks each later and they were already a little tipsy. Everything was slightly funnier and they were a slightly more daring. It was crystal clear evening and every tavern and bar they stopped into was filled with warm welcomes and happy laughter.

It wasn't until their 4th drink and bar that he came up with the idea. He couldn't help it either. She was just too damn beautiful not to think about. The way she flipped her luscious blond hair. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed. Oh my the way she laughed was enough to make Jack the happiest person in the world.

He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she would be in his arms. Nor could he help how happy it would make him waking up to her every single morning for the rest of his life. But when he snaked his arm around Sam's waist he was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away. Instead she moved closer pressing up against his side.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevar__d we can go. No one will no know, Oh come on girl. Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron and it's on girl.  
><em>

He took lead in their walk taking them to a certain little place. A little place where his plan could take place. A plan that would finally get them together after all these many years.

"Lets get married" He said looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Yes!" She almost screamed. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. She had the biggest smile on her face. Seeing that smile made Jack have one too.

_Don't say no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah and we'll go, go, go, go if your ready like im ready. 'cause it's a beautiful night,we're lookin for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? who cares baby i think I wanna marry you_

They burst into the little chapel finding the priest rather quickly. Jack gave him a wad of cash and in less then 5 minutes they were pronounced husband and wife. Both uttering those sacred words and ending with 'I do_'. _Their kiss lasted for almost 2 minutes and left them gasping for oxygen.

They stumbled out the church happier than two birds with french fries. Hand in hand they walked down the sidewalk. They both had no idea where they were going but they both didn't care. They just wanted to be together and they were both a little love drunk. They really didn't think they could get this drunk from 4 beers but someone most have slipped something into them. Not that they minded at all.

_I'll get a ring, let the choir bells ring like ooh so what you wanna do? Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna brake up that's cool. No I won't blame you, it was fun girl. Don't say no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and we'll go, go, go, go if your ready like I'm ready. _

They eventually ended up at a little motel where Jack handed the young clerk a wad of bills. He was handed keys to a room quickly. They collapsed into the big double bed in the center of the room. Sam kicked her shoes off to the corner of the room and Jack followed kicking his against the wall. She knew she would have a terrible hangover in the morning. She also knew she probably won't remember anything that happened tonight either.

"Jack?" She asked softly

"Yes dear?"

"Where did you get these rings?" She asked

"I really have no idea." He admitted giving her a small smile. She gave him one back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"We should probably go to bed" She said almost breathless.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too" They snuggled deep under the covers together. They had pleasant dreams filled with gummy bears dancing in chocolate milk and a cookie apocalypse. But they weren't nightmares. They were simply dreams dreamed by two people who probably something else in their system than alcohol.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night. We're lookin for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you _

* * *

><p><strong>Yahhh! Dreams of gummy bears and chocolate milk *Jumps up and down happily* I love Sam and Jack! Hehe sorry for my hyperness and it probably just caused some grammar mistakes but as ya'll know I don't edit that much...<strong>

**Ohhhh yeahhhh you need to know about this nifty button called the review button that every time you press it little gummy bears do a cannon ball into chocolate milk :) **

**PRESS IT FOR THE CANNON BALLING ****BEARS :D**


End file.
